dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Suggestions and Ideas/@comment-35416457-20181020125456
Heres my idea tough: Ambush Attack (O) The Player uses this while fighting large dinosaurs like Barosaurus,It deals x80 damage, making it very useful while fighting powerful prey like Shantungosaurus,It will wound the enemy/prey and bleed the enemy/prey even tough the carnivore you use doesn't even use Bleed Damage. Note: Only used by carnivorous/omnivorous creatures in the game. Tentacle Grab (1 and Q) This is only used by the Tusotuethis,The Tusoteuthis player possesses this abillity when being preyed by these Pliosaurs and Plesiosaurs: (Liopleurodon,Kronosaurus Boyacensis,Rhomaleosaurus,Mosasaurus and Prognathodon.) Making it useful when you use the Tusoteuthis.But avoid using this to these marine creatures and skins: (Fossil C.Mega and Pliosaurus.) Using this abillity to Fossil C.Mega and Pliosaurus will easily overwhelm you.If you are a Tusoteuthis and see a Pliosaurus and Fossil C.Mega, Run away fastly or press the R button to camouflage if it will work. Dinosaurs and Other Creatures: Tylosaurus One of the largest mosasaurs,However in the game,It is stronger than the Mosasaurus.Having x287 damage. Stats on Elder: Health: 1190 Damage: x287 Speed: 19 (21 while swimming fast) Description: Lived during the Late Cretaceous Period,One of the largest mosasaurs ever lived. Skins: Galactic Tylosaurus Released as a buyable,meaning that its not a part of the Galactic Egg Collection. Price: 1080 Availability: Yes Tradeable: Yes Glass Tylosaurus Like other glass skins, It can be found on the Glass Beam. Availability: *through glass beam* Tradeable: No Argentinosaurus This titanosaurian sauropod is one of the largest dinosaurs ever, it has the largest complete fossil of a dinosaur ever found.However in the game,It is larger and more powerful than a Barosaurus. Having 400 damage.Because of its superiority.Its attack and walking animation can activate the smoke like particles while running,can also make a crater after attacking. It is as slow as a elder baro,its shift is slow,making it useless.Its only counter(s) are the Mapusaurus and Giganotosaurus, making packs of 6 or more and ambushing it can easily overwhelm it.But it should be used correctly because it is so powerful,Its AoE attack is extremely powerful, dealing x270 damage and can also break trees.It is the most powerful and largest creature in the game if it is released.However,in the game it can be very easy to spot it on the map. Like the Barosaurus,it can be seen from the map even tough you are far from the baro player.also,Its roar and growl is so loud that it can be heard from the entire map.Its roar/growl can attract KOSing dino packs like Mapusaurus and Giganotosaurus.Pliosaurus is not a counter of this creature,But making a pack of 5 or more of this creature can take down an individual Argentinosaurus.It is Terrestrial but it can walk on shallow water,like Barosaurus,It can walk on shallow water like the pond where all Cretoxyrhina players spawn on the main map.The only smaller sauropods that can take this creature down are: sauro,oreo and camara. Camarasaurus is the best choice of players that want to take this creature down,due to the speed of the attack and range. Stats on Elder: Health: 4700 Damage: 400 Speed: 9 (10 while sprinting) Here are some tips how to survive on this creature.Even though this creature is very OP.there are still some dangers and difficulties to this creature. 1.Do not fight a (large) pack of Ankle nibblers/biters: Achillobator,Guanlong, Arizonasaurus and Utahraptor.If you are an individual or even a pack of these.As a large pack of Ankle nibblers/biters can easily drain your health.A pack of 9 Ankle nibblers/biters can wipe out a pack of 4 or 5 pack of Argentinosaurus. 2.The 3 Hybrids (Avinychus,Megavore and Albino Terror) can take this creature down easily.Because of their strength,they can take an individual though. There are some techniques to take an individual or a pack of Argentinosaurus. Heres my examples: (1.Avinychus can easily take a single Argentinosaurus because of its immense strength,gliding and Damage. 2. Albino Terror can also take this creature down because of x270 Damage but it should be used by packs though.